The projection equipment includes a projector and a projection screen. When the projection equipment is in use, a projection picture generated by the projector often incompletely corresponds to the projection screen.
In order to solve this problem, a common method in the related art is to adjust the height of the projection screen by changing the height of a wall-hung bracket for hanging the projection screen. Specifically, an adjustment hole is formed on the wall-hung bracket, and the adjustment hole may be connected to a wall at a predetermined position through a screw. In this way, by changing the cooperative connection of the adjustment hole and the screw, the height of the wall-hung bracket can be adjusted, and the height of the projection screen can be thus adjusted. However, this method for adjusting the height of the wall-hung bracket is step adjustment. Since the precision of the step adjustment is low, it is often unable to adjust the height of the projection screen to a position completely corresponding to the projection picture.